1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing for receiving an extractable element such as an extractable hard disk, the casing having a housing that is open to the outside and in which the extractable hard disk is engaged, and also having a movable member that can be actuated to extract in part a disk that is engaged in this housing of the casing so as to enable a user to take hold of the front portion of the hard disk in order to extract it completely.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
In practice, an internal electronic connector is situated at the back of the housing when the assembly is mounted, e.g. on a printed circuit. When a user engages a hard disk in the casing, the user exerts pressure on the front portion of the disk so that a complementary connector situated on the rear portion of the hard disk engages in the internal connector situated at the end of the housing.
Thus, once the hard disk is in place inside the casing, the connectors are fully engaged one in the other, such that the extractable hard disk is operational and can be taken in charge by the operating system associated with the printed circuit of the casing.
Given the mutual engagement required of the connectors when the hard disk is in place, it is necessary to exert a pressure force from the rear of the casing and against the hard disk in order to separate the connectors from each other and thus initiate extraction of the hard disk.
This force may be provided by means of a cam mounted to tilt on the casing and having an ejector end that comes to bear against the end of the hard disk when the cam is actuated. The force exerted by the ejector end enables the connectors to be separated and enables the hard disk to be extracted in part so as to allow the user to take hold of its front portion, which then projects out from the front face of the casing.
In practice, such a casing which is generally of rectangular block shape is generally made of pieces of sheet metal that are cut out, stamped, folded, and connected to one another, although it is also possible for at least some of the components of the casing to be based on optionally-reinforced plastics material.
When designing such casings, ever greater account is being taken of the concept of ergonomics and comfort in use. The final user appreciates being in a position to know that the extractable element has been properly inserted or indeed to have an agreeable sensation on inserting or extracting the extractable element.